Resurrected trust
by selena23loveless
Summary: "Yes", he thought, "the Resurrection Stone will roll one last time…for you." Spoilers for the last book, DH.


Yay! I finally had enough time and inspiration to write this story, that I wanted to write for a while. My first Harry Potter story! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters in this magical world belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just a Muggle who loves magic!

Resurrected trust

As he walked through the desolating darkness of the Forbidden Forest, eyes full of resignation, but determined, he held the Resurrection Stone tightly in his hand. As if that small stone was what kept him walking, making him feel alive, though so close to death. He didn't regret anything and now that he had seen the spirits of those important to him his path appeared clearly before his eyes. He knew what he had to do. There was no turning back. It was his destiny.

Though he felt a small prickle in his heart as Ginny's image came briefly through his mind, he chased it away. "I can't allow myself to be distracted. This is something I must do!" He kept repeating to himself. But from that moment something changed inside him, he became restless. As though there was something left to do before everything came to an end. But what could he do? He couldn't go back now. If he did…he wasn't sure he would be able to face death anymore. Besides, he was already running out of time. "No, I must go on!"

And he kept walking. But he was still restless. "I know I can't go back, but I still feel like there is something important that I have to do. Something that I left unfinished. What could it be? At a time like this, when I finally came to accept my fate and be at peace with it by talking with the spirits of all those important to me. All those important to me? Have I seen all of them?" The question took him by surprise and he froze in his tracks. His mind started racing, searching feverishly for something…or someone.

His hand caressed the hard edges of the stone, feeling its neat and cold texture. Than realization hit him, along with strong waves of emotions that engulfed him. "Yes", he thought, "the Resurrection Stone will roll one last time…for you." Harry closed his emerald green eyes and thought of the professor he once deeply despised. If only he had known the truth than…

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the shape of his former Potions teacher, Severus Snape. But for the first time Severus's eyes were not cold and calculating like they used to be, but warm and …sad? A wave of remorse encircled Harry. If only he had known the truth before, things might have been different. Looking at his teacher now he couldn't stop thinking about how things were…and how they could have been.

-Professor…

But his own voice was somehow caught in his throat and he found it extremely difficult to speak. Why? There were so many things he wanted to say and now, that he finally had the chance, he couldn't. He just stood there, staring in those gentle black eyes, full of emotions that he couldn't express through words. That man had protected him from the beginning, putting his own life in danger. And Harry had been able, even if only for a short while, to read the sadness in his teacher's heart. And he trusted him…because they were the same. They both had experienced loneliness and rejection. Yes, he trusted him once, even though he didn't admit it. Like Dumbledore did. But Dumbledore's trust in him was stronger than Harry's. For that he felt remorse now…

-Potter…

Was his voice shaking? Was he as nervous as Harry was? Maybe the same emotions filled his heart too and maybe he found it difficult to speak as well. Maybe he felt remorse for not opening up more to him, for not showing his true nature. But Harry couldn't blame him for that. It was human to build a shell around yourself in order to survive the hardships of life. Harry knew that so well…so he, of all people couldn't blame him. Could he make up for not trusting him enough…at least now? He wanted to show him how grateful he was for everything…

-Professor…I'm sorry! Thank you!

Tears prickled his eyes as he managed to get those words out of his moth and he summoned all his will to keep hold of the dam in his chest that was about to crumble, as he opened and closed his eyes several times, quickly.

Resurrected trust…he felt it in his heart. And with it came gratefulness, kindness and peace of mind. Because from Severus's trembling eyes he understood that he read his feelings and answered in kind. Once again they were both the same.

-Take care, Potter!

With a small smile Severus disappeared, leaving Harry with his image deeply imprinted in his heart and mind. To give him the strength he needed. To save him…again. And now the young wizard, who had survived where no one else could, was truly ready to save the world. His destiny awaited.


End file.
